User talk:Guild of Deals/Resurrection Guide
Sig return is bad. Way too long a casting time. -- Armond Warblade 00:26, 24 February 2008 (EST) :It's pretty good in PvE atleast. It can be a reusable Resurrection Signet with enough party members. --20pxGuildof 08:53, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Song of Concentration. Brandnew. 17:25, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::you know, if you combined vengeance with something like VoS ...--Reason.decrystallized 17:44, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::I herd I run Vengeance in RA just because I fucking can. Also, that Conjure Hundred Blades Warrior I just rezzed can now one shot anything below 50% health, not to mention no one cares if he dies in another 30 seconds. In other words, Vengeance iz gud on Mesmers with Fast Casting, tbh. It's also good in PvE if you plan on dying a lot in HM. Since I run a Sin most of the time, I usually bring a smiter hero with SoH and that to give me mega spikes. With all this said, I'm also quite fail, so don't listen to me. Kthxbai. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 11:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It's still kinda bad. It works in AB, however. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:16, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, about Signet of Return, it will only count a maximum of 7 allies because one of them is dead. lol I think Vengeance should be moved to ugly, Resurrect and Restoration to fugly and then the title of "The Ugly" should be changed to "The Ugly Gimmicks" because Lively Was Naomei and Light of Dwayna can work with "We Shall Return!", and Lively Was Naomei+"We Shall Return!" is good for builds using Frozen Soil (basically EoE spike builds, and/or fighting through Slaver's Exile). [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:29, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Atleast Resurrect doesn't kill your allies. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:30, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Death Pact Signet can, and Vengeance does, but Vengeance, as Cedave explained, can be useful, but only mostly in a gimmick (just like Light of Dwayna and Lively Was Naomei). [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:36, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::tbh, I <3 gimmicks. Also, Anything works in RA. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:29, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Anything does work in RA, but that doesn't mean it works well. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:31, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Point taken, ignored, and referred to the Hundred Blades Conjure warrior on your team. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:34, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Unyielding Fun times in Old Ascalon --'› Srs Beans ' 12:54, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Unyielding Buffed.--ツThe Gates Assassin 18:54, 23 September 2008 (EDT) "A quick lesson" Saying blanket c/p'd statements like that doesnt make you look smart, and making it colorful/giving it design precedence is just dicky.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:58, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :Not really tbh. His other rants that have about 11 fucks per sentence are dicky.--ツThe Gates Assassin 21:44, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::Also, it's true. If you think otherwise, re-route your shortcut to include -uninstall and save us all a headache. ツ cedave 21:52, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::But he's doing it to sound smart so the truth is wasted. and dick is not relatively less dick when you compare to other examples of dickishness.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:08, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I think ur being the dick, tbh. Over-zealousness = dickery. Also, true is true, and generally true is smart, too. gg. ツ cedave 12:27, 24 September 2008 (EDT) FomF Nerf 10 sec recharge in PvP.--TheHunger 21:52, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :SHIT I CANT RESURRECT MY ALLIES BECAUSE THEYRE DYING EVERY 5 SECONDS THIS IS GOING TO LOSE ME THE GAME [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 10:30, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::^ That's why I always bring Light of Dwayna or Renew Life. Renew Life makes me have to rez a lot, though, so I usually use Light of Dwayna so I can just rez everybody up at once, preferably right after the enemy nukers finish casting Savannah Heat. ツ cedave 12:29, 24 September 2008 (EDT)